beyblademyworldfandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Pegasus' Dagboek: deel 4
Lief dagboek, '' ''Ik zit in de hamburgerzaak en ik heb me even afgezonderd van de groep, zodat ik rustig kan schrijven. Maar het zal niet lang duren voor ze doorkrijgen dat ik weg ben, en dan zullen ze me wel komen halen. Ik ga morgen naar Tsubasa toe. Hij wil me alles laten zien over zijn gevechts bladers project. Gevechts bladers... Dat was heftig, toen 9 jaar geleden. Ik weet nog goed hoe ik me voelde toen Kyoya in coma raakte. Ik heb in die weken heel wat tijd in het ziekenhuis doorgebracht. Het putte me compleet uit, maar ik heb er geen spijt van. Kyoya, Tsubasa en Hikaru hebben het overleefd. Maar toch... Het had niet veel gescheeld. Maar deze keer wordt alles anders. Deze keer ben ik toeschouwer in plaats van deelnemer. Deze keer is Ryuga er niet... Ryuga... Dat is ook nog wel een dingetje... Kenta kan hem niet uit zijn gedachte zetten ( zei hij tegen mij toen we het er net over hadden. ). Maar op een of andere manier lijkt het niet alsof hij dood is. Als mijn vader zijn verwondingen van die instorting heeft overleeft, dan kan Ryuga dit toch ook overleeft hebben? Maar waarom is hij dan verdwenen? En als hij nog leeft, waar zou hij dan zijn? Bij Ryuto? Nee, daar ben ik vorig jaar nog geweest. Het heeft geen zin om hier verder over na te denken. Daar komt hij niet mee terug, in ieder geval. Ik ga zo stoppen met schrijven. Ik wil zo naar huis, naar ons eigen huis ( met dakterras!!!). Kyoya wil zo te zien ook gaan. Hij wordt, denk ik, een beetje gek van Benkei :-) . Ik denk niet dat ik vandaag nog zal schrijven. Ik ben moe. tot morgen lief dagboek, Elina "Elina, hoor je me wel?!" Hoor ik Kyoya opeens roepen. Ik schrik me een ongeluk. "Ja hoor... Eh... wat zei je?" Kyoya zucht. "Ik vroeg of je mee naar huis ging." "Ik kom al." Ik sta op en loop naar hem toe. We nemen snel afscheid van Celia, Benkei, Kenta, Madoka, Hikaru en Hyoma en lopen dan naar huis. "het is best fijn om weer thuis te zijn." Zeg ik als ik het huis binnenloop. Kyoya knikt. "Een bed ligt toch beter dan een luchtbed, maar ik had deze reis nooit willen missen." "dat is waar." We lopen naar boven, naar de slaapkamer. " Kakeru, slaap jij maar in mijn bed. Ik slaap wel boven." Zeg ik, en ik pak mijn slaapzak. "Op het dakterras?! Buiten?! Ben je gek?!" "zou kunnen. Maar je vergeet dat het weer hier anders is. Het is hier 's nachts lang niet zo koud als in Afrika." Ik geef Kyoya een zoen en loop naar boven. Ik gooi mijn slaapzak naar tegen het heuveltje dat Kyoya heeft laten maken, speciaal voor mij. Hij weet dat ik het fijn vindt om onder de sterren te slapen. Ik ga liggen en pak mijn dagboek. Ik blader er doorheen en stop bij een bepaalde pagina. Een van de mooiste momenten van mijn leven: het moment dat Kyoya mij verkering vroeg ( heel romantisch, in het ziekenhuis.) dit staat er: Lief dagboek, Ik ben zooooo blij!!! Kyoya heeft me eindelijk gevraagd ( hij kreeg wel een preek van de dokter, ik mag me niet te druk maken en dat ben ik nu dus wel.)!!!!! Het ging ongeveer zo: *ik word wakker, Kyoya zit naast mijn bed.* Kyoya: "Elina, je bent eindelijk wakker!" Ik: "Wat is er gebeurd?" Kyoya: " je viel flauw. De transformatie kostte te veel energie." Ik: "o... Kyoya wat doe jij eigenlijk hier?" Kyoya: " jij bleef bij mij toen ik een coma lag. Nu blijf ik bij jou." Ik: " hoe weet je dat ik bij je bleef?" Kyoya: "ik hoorde je tegen me praten..." Ik: *word rood* " je kon me horen?" Kyoya: *knikt* " je hebt me iets doen beseffen. Elina, dit is de eerste keer dat ik bijna net zoveel om iemand geef als om Beyblade. Een keer in zijn leven kiest een leeuw iemand om zijn hele leven mee samen te blijven. Elina, ik hou van je. Wil jij mijn leeuwin zijn?" Ik: *huilend* "JA!!! Zo ging het. Ik ben zooo gelukkig!! Ik moet stoppen met schrijven, de dokter komt eraan met medicijnen, maar echt niets kan deze dag nog verpesten!!! Ik sla mijn dagboek dicht en kijk naar de sterren. Niet te geloven dat dat 9 jaar geleden was! Het voelt als 3 weken! Er is zoveel veranderd, maar er zijn ook zoveel dingen die nooit zullen veranderen. Ik werp nog een laatste blik op de sterren en val dan in slaap. Categorie:Pegasus' Dagboek Categorie:Izumi2001